Marcomanni
General Information Germanic (until 350) Chalcedonian (since 360) |culture = Bavarian (Germanic}|tech_group = Barbarian (until 600) Western (since 600) |government = Barbarian Tribe (until 600) Feudal Monarchy (since 600) |image = Marcomanni.png|capital = Pilsen (267) (until 395) Nürnberg (67) (409-451) |rank = Kingdom|tag = MRM|imagewidth = 128|development = Start: 21}} is a Germanic Bavarian barbarian tribe located in the Erzgebirge and Bohemia areas of the North Germany region and the Austria Proper area of the South Germany region, both in the Western Europe subcontinent; existing at the start of the 'Pre-Roman-Parthian War' era. Present, with cores, at the start of the year 2 the barbarians border fellow Germanic countries ( west, northwest, northeast and east) and Hellenic countries ( south). The tribe will change the state religion from Germanic to Chalcedonian in 350. , losing its cores, will be annexed by Germanic in 395, re-emerge from , gaining cores, now in the Franconia area and South Germany region in 409, and finally annexed, losing its cores, by Germanic and in 451. The barbarian tribe will reform into a feudal monarchy in 600. See also: Suebi, Hermunduri, Rome, Vandals, Quadi Decisions Form German Nation * Requirement(s): ** does not exist ** Is not: *** *** *** *** *** ** Culture Group is Germanic ** None of the following must be true: *** Primary Culture Dutch *** Primary Culture Flemish *** Primary Culture Anglo-Saxon *** Primary Culture Austrian ** is not colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** Administrative Technology at least 20 ** Is Independent or a Tributary ** Is not a nomad nation ** Is not at war ** Is NOT the Emperor of the HRE ** Own core province(s): Hamburg (44), Zwerin (46), Berlin (50), Braunschweig (57), Dresden (61), Thuringen (63), Munchen (65), Nurnberg (67), Hessen (81), Koln (85), Pfalz (1761), Augsburg (1868), and Frankfurt (1876) ** One of the following must be true: *** Own core province(s): Kunnegsgarbs (41) *** Own core province(s): Elsass (75) * Effect(s): ** Country changes to ** Will no longer be part of the HRE *** 'Country breaks out of the Empire' event happens *** Emperor gains 'Left Empire' opinion of the country ** Government rank changes to Empire ** Gain a permanent claim on region(s): North German and South Germany ** Gain 'Increased Centralization' for 20 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** Gain 25 Prestige Great Migration * Requirement(s): ** Have Barbarian Tribe government reform ** Does not have "Barbarian Migration" country modifier ** It is in the Migration Age ** Military Technology at least 15 ** Administrative Power at least 100 ** Is not a subject nation ** Is not at war ** All of the following must be true: *** Neighboring , , and/or *** No truce or alliance with any of these countries * Effect(s): ** Gain 20 Prestige ** Lose 100 Administrative Power ** Gain 'Barbarian Migration' for 9 years 9 months and 1 day *** +30.0% Morale of Armies *** +50.0% National Manpower Modifier *** +50.0% Land Force Limit Modifier *** -20.0% Land Maintenance Modifier ** If a neighbor of , , and/or then: *** Declare war on the country/countries *** During a war, all provinces occupied become annexed and cored *** After a war, all previous provinces owned pre-war are lost ** Get 8 infantry divisions Reform Government (Barbarian Tribe to Salic Monarchy) (until 600) * Requirement(s): ** Has Barbarian Tribe government reform ** Is not at war ** Administrative Technology at least 17 ** Administrative Power at least 100 ** One of the following must be true: *** Administrative Technology at least 21 *** Is in the Christian religion group *** Is in the Muslim religion group *** Is Zoroastrian *** Is Jewish * Effect(s): ** Lose 100 Administrative Power ** Lose 1 Stability ** Change to a Monarchy ** Enact Salic Monarchy government reform (locked) Technology Reform (Barbarian) (until 600) * Requirement(s): ** Technology group is Barbarian ** Is not at war ** Administrative Technology is at least 19 ** Administrative Power is at least 100 ** Government is not a tribe * Effect(s): ** Lose 100 Administrative Power ** Lose 1 Stability ** If the culture is: *** Germanic, Scandinavian, British, Gaelic, Latin, Iberian, French or Basque then *** Technology Group changes to Western *** Unit Type changes to Western ** If the culture is none of those above: *** Technology Group changes to Eastern *** Unit Type changes to Eastern Strategy Follow the guide above about making your way towards the Roman Empire. You want to get their before they begin to collapse, that way other Barbarians don't beat you in the race for Rome. Events From 2 to 495, if the Roman Empire, Western Roman Empire, Byzantine Empire, or Gallia is collapsing, any barbarian tribe can auto-annex some occupied provinces given if you are at war with them. This is limited, you can only annex up to 4 times your country's base tax, invade wisely. Marcomanni Ideas and Traditions * Traditions: ** +10.0% Morale of Armies ** +20.0% National Manpower Modifier * Ambition: ** -10.0% Land Attrition * Ideas: ** Frontier Men: *** +25.0% Fort Defense ** Threat to Rome: *** +1.00 Yearly Prestige ** Marcomannic Wars: *** +1.00 Yearly Army Tradition ** Germanic Politics: *** +1.00 Diplomatic Reputation ** Tribute to Rome: *** +1 Diplomatic Relations ** Adaptable Warfare Tactics: *** +10.0% Infantry Combat Ability ** Successful Raiders: *** +10.0% Trade Efficiency Category:Countries Category:European countries Category:Germanic countries Category:Germanic (Religion) Category:Chalcedonist countries Category:Barbarian Tribes Category:Western Europe countries Category:Pre-Roman-Parthian War Category:Bavarian countries Category:Barbarian (Tech) Category:Western (Tech) Category:Feudal Monarchies Category:Kingdom (Rank)